


Civil War

by The_Mighty_Gamersaurs



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: Gen, Team Choosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mighty_Gamersaurs/pseuds/The_Mighty_Gamersaurs
Summary: A slightly comedic interpretation of how The Horde gained so many members.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years Eve everyone! I wish I could say this has been good, but on the plus side, an adorable new giraffe made its way to the Philadelphia Zoo and he is gorgeous. On another note, I have something planned for the future, a really big project that might come out after FMK is finished or I start working on HBKHB.

Barry rubbed his eyes, his tiredness evident. Across from him, Patricia sat patiently, allowing him to gather his composure. Ever since the recent emerging of The Beast, some of The Others had considered joining The Horde, as Patricia wanted to expand on her believers.

He rocked against his chair while Patricia raised an eyebrow, assuming Barry was ready to resume. Before engaging, Barry looked over his shoulder, eyeing the sleeping Kevin. His head swiveled back, to the shadow of The Beast, and then eyed The Others. They were packed together like scouts waiting for new ways to get badges. Barry looked back at Patricia.

"Do we really have to this?"

Patricia offered a cute smile. "I think it's fun."

"Fine." He said, rolling his eyes.

The Others stood at attention, patient to see which team they'd get put on. They agreed half and half, twelve each. Patricia already had Dennis and Hedwig on her team so the light-stealing child and the perverted germaphobe went to her side.

Barry clicked his tongue and figured, by that logic, Jade and Orwell should be on his side by default. Orwell was quick to join Barry's side, but Jade hadn't moved. When asked, she said, "I'm kinda thinking about being with The Horde."

"What?!" It wasn't the first time Barry raised his voice, but it'd been a long time.

"Well _excuse_ me," Jade sassed, "this is the best chance we have to show those fuckers that we're real! I can't pass that up!"

"Do you hear yourself?" Barry scolded. "Are you seriously condoning the death of innocent people just so they can care about us? That's insane!"

"I have to agree with Barry." Orwell interjected. "You are being extremely immature and blindsided. We cannot allow this Beast to pillage and exterminate similar to Genghis Khan-"

Jade held up a hand to interrupt. "Orwell, for the love of God, shut the fuck up. I don't care what shit you're gonna spew at me."

"You do realize you've made enemies, correct? If you are not with us, then by definition, you are against us." Orwell said darkly.

"Whatever." Was her reply. Jade paced to Patricia's side and Hedwig cheered, offering to high-five his new teammate. She left him hanging.

"Okay." Barry said, pinching the bridge of his nose. God, he was _tired_. "If anyone wants to join The Horde on their own, please do so."

With Barry's permission confirmed, Luke, Jalin, Norma and B.T. went to Patricia's side.

"Seriously guys?" Barry was shocked.

"Team Horde all the way, man." Luke chimed.

Jalin seemed to agree. "Hells yeah bro!"

Norma was stricken. "I'm so sorry, Barry. It's just... I'm always tired of being sorry. I want something new. Again, I'm terribly sorry."

B.T. pointed to The Beast's figure and said, "The only one who can defend us is him." Well, at least he wasn't yelling.

"Would any sensible human being care to join us on their own accord?" Orwell offered. 

Immediately, Felida, Samuel, Kat, Heinrich and Bernice went to Barry's side. Samuel and Heinrich were always suspicious of The Horde, Felida and Bernice would never support killing, and Kat found protection and safety in Barry's leadership.

"With that out of the way," Patricia began, "I say we get started with picking. You first, since you have less than us."

_Jeez_ , no need to rub it in. "Alright, I choose Mr. Pritchard." The professor went to The Group, happily accepting his role.

Patricia smiled. "I choose Rakel."

_Son of a..._ Barry watched as Rakel fist-bumped the air and skipped to team Horde, giving Hedwig the high-five Jade had denied him moments ago. Barry had to think; should he go for Goddard or The Twins? Goddard was smart but The Twins had power in numbers. "I choose Ian and Mary Reynolds."

"Can he even do that?" Jade asked, and Barry tried not to glare at her. 

"We're a package deal, lass." Ian scoffed, and joined his sister next to Samuel.

Patricia hummed. "I choose Goddard."

The scholar made his way to The Horde, and before he began boasting on how lucky they were to have him, Barry said, "I choose Ansel, then." The model walked over to The Group, expecting everyone to admire him along the way.

"I suppose that's everyone." Patricia said.

"Yep," Barry replied, "Even-Steven." 

They shook hands to retain some level of sportsmanship, and the feud between The Group and The Horde had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Orwell was originally going to have the Indian accent in Split. This is a nod to how George Orwell was born in India, and James really wanted one of the alters to be “out there”. M. Night turned it down, same as Rakel, and I’m left wondering with “What Could’ve Been.” Cheers!


End file.
